


The Pilot, the Knight and the General

by meaninglessblah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: Kylo does Hux a favour.





	The Pilot, the Knight and the General

Kylo was on his knees, and just his knees. 

There was rope around his hips and waist, binding his ankles to his powerful thighs and his biceps to his chest. His wrists and hands were entwined as if in prayer, and he stared up at Dameron as if he was the only chance Ren had at salvation, prostrate before him. 

Dameron merely smirked down at him, running lazy fingers through his sweat-streaked locks. “What do you think, my sweet? Should I let him come?” 

“P-please…” 

The voice wasn’t Kylo’s, but it wavered on the air between them as Dameron’s eyes drifted up to the figure behind them. A coarse palm brushed soothingly over the legs that hung over the Knight’s shoulders, and Kylo felt the other man jolt with the contact, a breathy sigh shuddering out of his chest. He felt Hux’s head shift somewhere down between his thighs, and Kylo swallowed thickly.

Hux was lain across Kylo’s back, his shoulders resting on the Knight’s upturned feet, his slim and pale thighs hooked over Kylo’s shoulders. They twitched incessantly, little jerks of pleasure and desperation.

They were intertwined like the icons of religious long dead, Hux acting as Kylo’s inverse, splayed facedown where Kylo gazed up into Dameron’s mirthful orbs.

Poe wrapped a large hand around the rope that anchored Kylo upright, and he heard Hux yelp ever-so-softly, adjusting to the unforeseen shift in gravity.

“What do you think, Ren?” Dameron asked, his gaze ensnaring.

Kylo swallowed carefully. “Yes,” he breathed, “I think so.”

He could practically feel Hux’s shivering gratitude, a perverse accompaniment to the toy that vibrated inside the General, thrumming through the bunched muscles between Kylo’s shoulder blades.

“You think he’s waited long enough?” Dameron provoked, and Kylo definitely heard Hux sob this time, shifting infinitesimally on top of him, bound in rope to his larger form.

Kylo nodded into Dameron’s grip as he fisted the Knight’s dark hair, straightening.

“I might need a little more convincing,” the Pilot confessed quietly, and Kylo didn’t hesitate.

He reached forward as far as his bonds would allow, taking the tip of Dameron’s cock into his wet mouth, sinking deeper and deeper as the Pilot sighed, until his eyes were watering around the sensation of his throat being so full.

Dameron purred above him. “Very good, sweet.”

Kylo only nodded, swallowing and shifting as much as he could in his devoted position. He felt more than saw when Dameron took Hux’s member in hand, felt the General jolt with the so gratefully received contact. He heard the sob that wrenched itself from Hux’s throat when Dameron didn’t immediately relieve him of the cock ring.

“Look what he does for you, pet,” he cooed above Hux’s desperate hitched cries, his hips and thighs jolting against Kylo’s back, desperate for friction he wasn’t gifted. It only served to push Kylo further around Dameron’s cock.

“I know,” Hux breathed around mewls, the sound panicked and remorseful. “I know, he’s so good for me, for you.”

“He’s trying very hard to convince me,” Dameron confessed, and afforded himself a pleased sigh as Kylo’s walls closed around his member. “It’s almost enough to make me think you’ve suffered enough.”

Hux could only exhale, and the sound was somehow in agreement.

“What do you think, pet?”

“Yes,” Hux gushed, his back arching futilely as Dameron’s hand swept lazily over his cock. “Oh, Stars, yes, please, please.”

Kylo leaned forward and deep-throated Dameron. The Pilot must have taken pity and removed the ring, because in the next moment Hux was tensing against Kylo’s back, his legs thrashing weakly as his whole body seized.

Kylo focused on swallowing, and breathing, and the soft press of Hux’s lips against his inner thighs. His legs trembled despite his best effort, Hux’s breath whispering over his oversensitive skin.

“Thank you, sweet,” Hux murmured. 


End file.
